


Golden

by ScorchedAngel



Series: Word Of The Day [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Kink, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top Castiel, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/ScorchedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had explored every inch of Dean's body, inside and out, and in return he’d allowed Dean to know him intimately as well. He adored Dean more than any other living creature - his emotions, his drives, his body, his social responses… right down to his bodily functions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Project with [tricksterangelgabriel](http://tmblr.co/mrsCbuC16z4jfRoxO5cQdHQ) where I write Destiel and they write Sabriel based on a [word of the day](http://scorchedangel.tumblr.com/tagged/word-of-the-day).

Castiel was obsessed with humans. Everything about them fascinated him, and there was one particular human that fascinated him more than any other. He had already studied Dean Winchester at length and he had no intention of stopping any time soon. He had explored every inch of his body, inside and out, and in return he’d allowed Dean to know him intimately as well. He adored Dean more than any other living creature - his emotions, his drives, his body, his social responses... right down to his bodily functions.

Sometimes he couldn’t believe how willing Dean was to let him experiment like this. He loved watching Dean lying on his back, fit to burst with urine. His “woah, careful Cas” when Castiel pressed experimentally on his bladder. The way his discomfort grew the longer Castiel made him wait.

Castiel rolled Dean’s naked body onto his side and lay down behind him. He opened the fly of his pants and pulled out his penis, already hard from watching Dean. He slid easily into Dean’s hole, loose from their earlier sessions and rocked forward gently. He could feel Dean’s experience radiating from him. The pleasure of Castiel grazing his prostate combined with the almost pain of his bladder pressing from the other side. Castiel reached over Dean’s hip to take his cock in his hand. It was still soft, the discomfort preventing his erection. He shook it slightly, and Dean hissed at the coolness of the air surrounding him.

“Jesus Cas, you’re going to make me piss myself,” Dean warned, clenching slightly around Castiel’s cock.

“Just do it,” Castiel suggested. He knew the feeling of release Dean felt when he urinated and he knew some people thought it felt as good as an orgasm.

Dean let out a breath and stopped holding back. There was a quiet splash as the urine hit the carpet beneath them and Castiel could feel waves of pleasure being exuded from Dean’s whole body. Dean’s moaning was unbelievably attractive pulling Castiel’s orgasm from him moments later, shooting his seed inside Dean.

“More,” Dean moaned.

“What?”

“I want more. Piss in me.”

Castiel hesitated. What possible reason could Dean have for wanting his urine inside him? Dean reached his hand back behind Castiel and pulled them closer together. Castiel could sense his desire and he trusted Dean to know what he wanted. He allowed his body to release streams of urine into Dean’s body and Dean sighed happily. He had no biological need for it, but he felt the same relief he had sensed from Dean.

Castiel moved his hand from Dean’s cock to his belly, feeling his bowels bulging with liquid. When he knew Dean could take no more, he stopped the stream and felt Dean’s gratitude. Nothing he had ever seen or read had prepared him for Dean. Every day was a surprise.

“Any more?” Dean said quietly but desperately.

“Yes, but Dean, you’re completely full,” Castiel pointed out.

“No Cas. You know what a golden shower is?” Dean said, glancing over his shoulder.

Castiel nodded in realisation. “You want me to piss on you.”

“Yeah,” Dean said breathily. “Do it, mark me as yours. It’s ok, you can pull out. I can hold it.”

Castiel pulled out carefully and got to his feet. Dean rolled onto his back and looked up at him with a small smile. Without giving it any more thought, he pointed his cock at Dean’s chest and let go. The yellow liquid splashed over his skin and Dean hummed with pleasure. He aimed at Dean’s face next. Dean closed his eyes and opened his mouth, drinking down what Castiel offered. Castiel couldn’t have taken his eyes off him if an army of demons had walked in at that very moment.

When he sensed Dean’s satisfaction, he stopped urinating and tucked his penis back in his underwear. “Would you like me to clean you now?” he asked. Usually he just removed all the evidence of their sessions with a click of his fingers.

“Not yet,” Dean said.

“You’ll get cold,” Castiel said with genuine concern.

“Well then you better get down here and keep me warm.”

Ignoring the concern about getting his clothes wet, Castiel lay down at Dean’s side and allowed the man to nestle under his arm. Castiel could sense his contentment and belonging and felt satisfied himself.

“Would you like me to touch you?” Castiel asked, placing a hand on Dean’s thigh close to his cock.

Dean thought about it for a moment. “It’s ok Cas, that was enough. I want to just lie here with you.”

Of all the 7 billion humans on earth, Dean would always be the most fascinating. 


End file.
